


Master Prankster

by The8bitplumber



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The8bitplumber/pseuds/The8bitplumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hangin out w/the kids and trolls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Prankster

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is my first Homestuck fanfiction and it's not very good :P

\--ectoBiologist[EB] began pestering turntechGodhead[TG]--  
[EB] hey dave, wanna hang out with me and cg later.  
[TG] first off, why dont you just say karkat, and second, sure.  
[EB] okay, ill let karkat know your hangin with us  
[TG] ok see ya later. maybe ill grace you with some of my sick fires.  
\--turntechGodhead[TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist[EB]--  
\--carcioGeneticist[CG] began trolling ectoBiologist[EB]--  
[CG] SO, DOES HE WANT TO OR NOT?  
[EB] yeah, he’ll be joining us later :)  
[CG] OKAY, YOU’D BETTER NOT ANNOY HIM OR IM GETTING YOU SO HARD THAT YOU WILL GO DOWN IN YOUR ECHELADDER BACK TO ECTOBIOLOBABYSITTER.  
[EB] :(  
\--carcioGeneticist[CG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist[EB]--  
Your name is John Egbert,Your Chum-Handle is ectoBiologist[EG]. Today, the 29th of April ???? you have decided to hang out with some of your friends, Karkat and Dave. You plan to meetup with Karkat in 1 Hour.  
One hour has passed.  
JOHN: Go visit Karkat  
NARRATOR: Become Karkat  
Your name is Karkat Vantas, Your Troll-Handle is carcioGeneticist[CG]. Today, you are planning on visiting wtih your friend John and your Bro Dave. You’re planning on hanging out with them for a while.  
KARKAT: Setup stuff for your friends to do while they’re here.  
NARRATOR: Become Dave  
Your name is Dave Strider, Your Chum-Handle is turntechGodhead[TG]. Today, you are planning on hanging with your bro Karkat, and by extension, John.  
\-- turntechGodhead[TG] began pestering carcioGeneticist[CG] --  
[TG] Hey Karkat, wanna just ditch John and hangout, just us 2?  
[CG] YEAH THAT’D BE FUN, I GUESS ILL TELL JOHN TO GO HANGOUT WITH GAMZEE, NEPETA AND EQUIUS. HE’D HAVE FUN WITH THEM. I HAVENT HAD ANY TIME FOR JUST US TWO TO HANGOUT IN FOREVER.  
[TG] Okay, well ill be over to your house in like 10 mins.  
[CG] ITS NOT A HOUSE ITS A HIVE, GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT, STUPID.  
[TG] -,-  
\-- turntechGodhead[TG] ceased pestering carcioGeneticist[CG]--  
ding dong  
You hear a doorbell, that must be John. Quick you’d better get him to go away  
STRIFE  
You begin strifing with John, trying to get him to leave, you then out of anger yell  
“JOHN GO AWAY, JUST ME AND DAVE ARE GONNA HANG OUT, GAMZEE WANTS TO CHILL WITH YOU BRO”  
Narrator: Become John  
John: Leave and go visit Gamzee  
You decide to pester Gamzee to see if you can go visit him,  
\--ectoBiologist began pestering terminallyCapricious[TC]--  
[TC] yO mY bEsT fRiEnD. wHaT’s Up?  
[EB] hey gamzee, im goin over to hang, thats cool right?  
[TC] yEaH tHat’D bE fReAkInG aWeSoMe, LiKe A mIrAcLe  
[TC] lIkE, tAvRoS iS gOiNg To HaNg oUt ToO :0)  
[EB] okay, tell tav hi for me :D  
[TC] oKaY mY iNvErTaBrOtHeR  
\--ectoBiology ceased pestering terminallyCapricious[TC]--  
John: Go to gamzee’s hive  
You decide to go to gamzee’s hive, you have yet to figure out why its called a hive not a home. ehh, aliens amirite? You go over to Gamzee’s hive and start talking to him, you then realize that Nepeta + Equius are there too. Why didn’t he tell me? -,-  
John: Become Nepeta  
\--CurrentarsenicCatnip[CAC] opened a memo --  
[CAC] :33 *AC runs around, trying to find her friends, where did they go, she thinks to herself*  
[CEB] *john finds the cute adorable cat, and decides to pet her. john really thinks AC is really cute*  
[CAC] :33 *AC runs away from john, she runs around him and tackles him*  
[CEB] *john is having fun playing with the adorable kitty, he chases her around and around*  
[CTC] *gAmZeE bAkEs A pIe FoR eVeRyOnE, bUt ReAlIzEs tHaT eVeRyOnE iS AlLeRgIc To SlImE :0(*  
[CGC] OK4Y GUYS W3 N33D T0 FOCU2. W3 N33D TO G3T B4CK 4T K4RK4T 4ND D4V3 FOR D1TCH1NG JOHN.  
[CAC] :33 lets purrank him, since we have the purranking master with us it’ll be purrfect :3  
[CEB] alright, lets do it, also nepeta, STOP WITH THE CAT PUNS DX jk i dont really care  
[CTC] cAn I tHrOw A PiE aT hIm? AlSo, AnYoNe GoT aNy FaYgo?  
[CEB] yes gamzee, we’ll all throw pies at them   
[CEB] muahhahahahahhahahahaha  
\--[CAC] closed memo --   
Kids: Go prank Dave.   
Hours in the future, but not many, Dave and Karkat are raging, maybe they should’ve been nicer to John.


End file.
